A Change To Valentine's
by GoodKidCandis
Summary: Just an old fic my friend had requested me to write. I few days ago, she requested me to write the sequel of this story. There will be one by next week, hopefully. You are welcome to read if you would like to.


"_A Change To Valentine's"_

Alyssa paces by the pavilion, eyeing both ways to check if the coast is clear. She resolves and walks by briskly. She is wearisome of her love, and she's been trying to avoid her the whole day yesterday. It is dismissal already, and she is wary of the convenient periods of meeting her so unexpectedly.

It was irritating yesterday; she doesn't want to be reminded of her burden of a decision she's made during Christmas season. It was ignorant and foolish of her in her own pint-sized way. She detests the roses, chocolates, song dedication booth and the amours that took place on Valentines.

This girl was currently assumed to declare her undying affection to her darling, but it is soon ruined due to the disastrous misfortune that had occurred a few months ago. It hurts to not be able to be content and happy, especially in lunch because she spots and overhears of Ally performing in the small gig. She was broken and crushed. And she hates that she has to stay away from the covered walk, where most of her friends were, and go saunter around the fields and library. She still hears Ally's guitar, however she is not certain if it is she but Alyssa is sure it is, and she can't block the sound because it aches. It's like the melodic sound's been restraining her arms to fall limply at her sides and it's making her suffer through Ally's music. She has Andie with her, and Candis striding by feebly while trying to strike up a conversation in an attempt to distract her, but it is of no use. It's unmanageable now because she was drowned in her own trance. She barely catches what she is saying.

Distractedly, she reiterates the happenings that ensued the day before, not comprehending the individual exiting the doors of the small building. Alyssa snaps out of her reverie and glances her head up at the noisy creak of an old gym door. Her eyes widen minutely as a foot steps out and another girl that is identical to her discloses from the room. And before her timid mind can process the human, it hits her like a hockey puck and _oh my goodness_ _it's_ _Ally_. She stares at her and freezes on her spot, thinking if she should sprint now or stay behind and suffer the wrath of her. Her heart chooses the first one, but her body chooses the latter. She inwardly groans and realizes it's _Friday_, goddamned _Friday. _Damned _Friday_, of all fucking days her fencing chooses _Friday_ to bawl out the practice. She wonders why the heck she even chose to go this path on her way to get back to Lanuza. She mentally face-palms and punches herself in the gut.

"Hey," Ally greets warmly. Alyssa exhales a dreamy breath at the sound of her voice; outside she sweats like a pig. No wait, like Veron.

"Ha-ha. Hi," She says lamely. Ally smiles tenderly at Alyssa's silly response. She stares at her and find that she's looking at her in astonishment, and suddenly she feels remorse for declining her. She admits, she doesn't really mean it. She is perfectly _willing_ to bewith her; it's just that she doesn't think she's prepared yet. In fact, she would've loved her in return if Alyssa hadn't professed on text. It would be really sweet and heart-warming if she at least did it in person, she wonders why she didn't do it yesterday instead. Ally herself is frustrated; she now despises Veron. She hates her ways of charisma and vivaciousness. In all honesty, she really just full out disgusts her. She feels nothing for her and she doubts she ever will.

Now she returns to the matter involving Alyssa. She likes her so and out of pure love. Alyssa some how manages to make her smile, even at the very presence of her. It's like she just wants to cuddle her up, perhaps spend quality time with her and relax with ease. And maybe, just maybe, she may agree to have _that _kind of intimate relationship with her. She doesn't know; she's completely fine with just staying as aficionados or being together. It's a mystery; will Alyssa comply? Well, of course. Besides, _she _was the one who made the first move, so it defines her decision. And the mystery was solved within twenty-one words. It was very quick, indeed.

"How was fencing?" Alyssa asks. Ally looks at her thoughtfully.

"Good," She replies. "How was your day?"

"Fine." Alyssa says, and Ally strains herself from laughing at how wide her eyes are beginning to go. She thinks it's cute.

There was a bit of silence.

"Listen," Ally starts hesitatingly. "I think we should start over."

"What?" Alyssa stutters, a vast sensation spreading in her chest. Ally seems to feel it and quickly replies,

"No! Not as in, end our friendship," The sensation is lifted but it droops as she hears the word friendship, "I meant it in a way that we should _completely _forget about everything bad that happened in the past. Let's start over." Ally repeats with a wider smile. Alyssa makes an extended "OH" sound, as she comprehends this. She grins at her. "Sure," She says simply with no regrets held back.

"Great," Ally beams at her and takes her hand. Alyssa holds back a rather loud swoon as Ally _touches _her hand. It's just so incredibly soft and creamy and she just wants to rub it on her cheek forever and ever and…

And Ally is taking her somewhere deserted with no one around. What? Alyssa is confused. They stop behind the pavilion, where you pass by the Little Theatre and arrive at a desolated area with a big space where nobody would be able to hear or see you. Her eyes expand and a compulsive thought rushes through her mind. Surely, Ally wouldn't do that, right? She inwardly smiles heavily, baring her teeth widely in all its glory. Then Ally turns to her with a knowing grin on her lips. Alyssa can't exactly see her eyes very well because of her bangs that are blocking her view, so she doesn't catch the naughty glint that sparkles brightly with friskiness. She blushes lightly at how gorgeous it looked. She gets preoccupied again, not even noticing Ally inching closer to her face with her pink lips puckered up. She noted that she could make out the inner details of her eyes now; it was a beautiful chocolate brown with dark linings and invisible shimmering twinkles. It was mesmerizing. Alyssa's own eyes befit half-lidded. She feels a hot breath hovering over her upper lip, and she thinks that if it were transparent she would be able to see the fog beginning to form. She suddenly grasps the situation at hand. Ally is dangerously close to her, and for a minute it looks like she grew two inches taller. And Alyssa swears she hears a critical purr from her. She was backed up at a cemented wall; Ally's right hand was placed at the left side of her head. She holds back a whimper of indulgence.

Electricity is shot up her spine as soft flesh meet her lips, brushing fervently and callously. She breathes through her nose in great surprise and closes her eyes hastily. Ally's hand slithers to her waist and she jumps slightly, but relaxes as she starts rubbing suave circles on the abode of her shirt. Her legs feel like marmalade, her heart thumps harshly on her chest, her face feels precisely hot, and her attention never wavers from the contact they made. Alyssa has continuously wondered how her lips would feel on hers, and now that she's already sensed the feeling, she can now say that it was above more better than she expected. It was exquisite. It was of pure upper class. And she notes that she will never forget this moment she will now treasure. The air that surrounds them becomes thick and heavy, while the air that surrounds Ally and Ally _only_ is of secrecy and mystery. Alyssa shivers in glee, and she is partially reminded of BDSM. Ally is the sadistic dominant and Alyssa is the masochistic submicron. It was a great bout, indeed, but it was too cliché. She wants to mix it up.

To Ally's astonishment, Alyssa pulls away unanticipated. She is caught off-guard for a second, her eyes widen meticulously, and Alyssa smiles that captivating smile of hers. And Ally doesn't know what to expect. Alyssa brings up her hand, it is aimed towards Ally's agape mouth, and she puts the tip of her index finger on her top lip, bringing it down so it would connect with her bottom lip. Her finger lingers there for a while and she looks at Ally's eyes for response. Her eyes have always spoken her emotions for her and that's one of what Alyssa loves about her. It's still partly closed, and it is trained on hers, and she sees longing and curiosity in it. Her heart flutters softly inside her ribcage, because she knows that that's the same thing Ally sees in her own eyes.

It's been too long and neither of them can wait anymore. Their love is desirable, it's what they long to feel and experience, it's amazingly filled to overflow, and she doesn't know who would give out first. Alyssa breathes out a shaky breath. She feels she cannot stand to stare at her eyes any longer, because then the sentimental image of the memory limps back to her mind. It flashes before her eyes, and before she knew it, she is looking at the other cemented wall behind Ally. She's close to tears, but she holds back in fear Ally would leave her there. Instead she stays still and sniffs quietly, hoping Ally doesn't see. Ally feels her anxiety, and then her arm that blocks Alyssa's side weakens, but it comes unnoticed by her. She still watches her face. Hers doesn't show much emotion but she, too, is afraid. She dislikes being pathetic in front of others, and so she hates seeing people weak. Alyssa is an exception, however. And she feels her pain; the tragedy to be declined by someone very special and dear to your heart, to be able to suffer through it and get annoyed at how that someone doesn't leave your head, as if they have ownership over your conscience. And she wonders if she has cried herself to slumber, mourning at her own recklessness, walloping behind her shell of obscurity, and just letting everything go as if you are approaching to decease. It's nonsense, yet it is something everyone doesn't want to become. She wishes to cure that disadvantage that Alyssa acquired from her. And she vows; whatever she breaks, she gets the pieces back together and remakes it to be better.

She gathers up her courage, it begins to build up until she feels it touch her chest and spread upwards till in reaches the very organ of her iris. She is still very close to her, Alyssa doesn't seem to mind at all – she must be in her own mind right now, and she takes the chance to hover her breath beside her ear. Alyssa stiffens. The brim sides of her eyes are red, even if no tears start falling. Her nose feels stuffed with goo, even if none come out (okay that was just gross I'm sorry I couldn't think of anything). Her perspective snaps back to Ally's unreadable face, her eyebrows are knitted together and she wonders what will happen next. Ally takes a gradual and experimental blow on her ear, as if she's checking that if she does it again Alyssa would shatter to a million pieces. Alyssa tries not to flinch, but she does so at the slightest bit, and Ally is worried she has scared her. She ignores this and begins to speak leisurely,

"I'm sorry," She chokes out.

Her herself tries not to cry, and she tries to stay as strong as a pillar when she is about to collapse. There is no doubt that she just wants to fall to her knees, hug Alyssa's legs tightly – feeling like a worthless peasant as her manner of expressing herself, bury her face consolingly in her plaid skirt – she's also wondering why she chose not to wear her PE uniform, but she is thankful because then it would be _very _awkward – while messing her hair up, beseech her to love her again or else she wouldn't let go of this girl because _damn _she doesn't want to and she does what the hell she wants to do, and tell her that she'd give up forever if she'd _just_ give her another opportunity; an opportunity that would offer her a new empathy, to lead a new fire, to construct it to be one of the mightiest ones that were ever built. Her heart is bleeding terribly and she feels the blood trail down painstakingly inside of her because now she knows how much it pained Alyssa. It's driving her irrational, and she wants to be punished thoroughly because ohmygosh that was _fucking _injudicious and imprudent of her. She shouldn't have said no to her. She shouldn't have sent her that bible phrase. She shouldn't have called her early in the morning and explain to her why she had denied her. She should have thought through it thoroughly before she even answered her plea. She did, but maybe she was just too shocked to do so.

And now it leaves her in denial.

Which leaves her hoping and wishing Alyssa would accept her again.

The latter then feels an overwhelming heat spread in her chest, it tickles her heart dearly and she feels a source of feat through out. She is terribly close to tears now. She puts a hand to Ally's cheek as gently as possible, because she doesn't want to startle her much more, and she starts to clumsily wipe away her tears that began to shower long ago. She presses her face closer to hers for effect that she accepts her. She accepts her as who she is and she accepts her sincere apology.

"It's okay, it's okay," Alyssa repeats thoroughly. She wants to reassure that she really forgives her. But she thinks if _she _should be the rightful one to even be apologizing instead of her. "But I should be the one saying sorry." She laughs lightly, which lightens up the atmosphere surrounding them. Ally laughs along with her and places her hand atop of hers. She grips it tightly and lovingly. The action makes Alyssa's mentality lift up and transform into a feather. Now she knows that there are no boundaries that hold them back, no shit is going to interfere – and she's making _sure _of that – this delicate relationship, and that this could change everything. There are a lot of problems that are bound to come clashing down them that may or may not include her friends and Ally's friends. Some of them might even break them up. Her heart twitches angrily at the thought and she decides to ignore that for now. She and Ally will deal with it when it comes. Now it's time to ignore that and enjoy this for the rest of her lifetime.

_Message from the Author:_

_Okay – Alyssa, if you are reading this, I want to let you know that I made another prequel to this story. I was just so terribly lazy to continue this. Don't worry; I will surely finish the prequel. Now, this shall be known as a "fluff". Deal with it and I'm sorry if you didn't like it. Hope you had no problem with my writing._

_Sincerely,_

_Candis._

_PS – Let me know how you'd like the prequel to go. That's where the action starts. Just give me some of your ideas if you would like and I will follow it accordingly. _

_PSS – This was not fucking easy to make and produce so don't fucking expect me to give you the fucking prequel right away damn it. It has to be perfect in every which way, so rest assured and I shall make it into a masterpiece._

_PSSS – I SERIOUSLY hope this was one of the good stories that you have read. I put extra effort into this so I'd be quite disappointed in myself if this wasn't._


End file.
